You'll Always Be My Baby
by GF-221b
Summary: Canada visits England. if you squint: Scotland/Canada, Scotland/England, England/America, others inside. COMPLETE.


NAME: You'll Always Be My Baby

RATING: PG

FANDOM: Axis Powers Hetalia

CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: (if you tilt your head at the right angle) Canada/Scotland, Kumajirou, Desdemona, (hinted) Scotland/England, America/England, France/Scotland, England/Spain, N. Italy/Germany (Chibitalia/HRE), Norway, Scandinavia

FEEDBACK: Always welcomed~

SUMMARY: Canada and Kumajirou visit Scotland and find him reminiscing.

WARNINGS: Fluff, fluff, and stuff you might not have remembered from your history classes. Dedicated to kokorochizu, and you should know why, dear.

"Canada-kun?" England asked as the aforementioned Nation stood at his door. Kumajirou was, as always, in his arms.

"Hi, England-san… is Scotland-san here?" Canada asked politely.

"Yes… but you've caught him at a bad time… he hasn't left the house all day, and… well I guess you've never seen him wear anything but his dinner jacket and kilt, right?"

"Never, is something the matter with Papa Scotland?" Canada asked.

England let both the young Nation and his bear inside the house and pointed at the path Canada should take to Scotland's rooms, "Yes… something is very much the matter with dear Scotland-kun…"

Canada climbed the stairs, went down the hallway and peeked into each room. Finally, he saw a room with only one candle lit. Scotland was in there alone, a bunch of books scattered around him. He was wearing a white nightshirt, tied around the neck with a two ribbons. In the fading light, Canada could see that they were Scotland's favorite colors, and the colors featured on the old Scottish flag: blue and white. He patted the head of a tiny sheep, who bleated softly as Scotland sadly turned a page in the book in front of them.

"Scotland-san?" Canada called to him softly.

Scotland looked up and then around the room. He blushed and awkwardly beckoned the younger country to him. Canada cleared himself a spot on the floor and looked at his third and often-forgotten-about Papa. "Is something the matter, Scotland-san?"

"Just… just remembering…" Scotland replied, shutting the book, but not before Canada recognized a younger Scotland and England in a photo. The sheep carefully climbed over the stacks of books and sniffed at Canada. Kumajirou and her shared a brief exchange of scents before it looked like they shook hands.

"What's her name?" Canada asked.

"Desdemona-chan…" Scotland said, "She was a… a gift."

Canada looked around him at the books, "What were you remembering?"

"Better times," Scotland replied, sadly.

"Scotland-san… you're scaring me…" Canada said, "Please… please tell me what's going on…"

Scotland sighed and began his tale.

~*~

_When I was just starting out as a country, I lived in Norway's home. England lived in the Holy Roman Empire's home as part of his domain. Ireland lived by herself with Isle of Man. England and I would see each other every once in a while, when someone from the Holy Roman Empire would come and try to negotiate with Norway and his Scandinavian siblings to join the Holy Roman Empire. But my brother Norway would not back down. But while they were having negotiations, England and I got closer. One day, he even promised to me that we would become brothers had live in our own house. _

_When the Holy Roman Empire disappeared, England remained true to his word. He took me from the Scandinavians and made me part of his home, along with the lovely Ireland, Wales, and Isle of Man. It was then that he gave me Desdemona-chan… it was sort of like… England told me this story, but it was almost like Little Feliciano's gift to Holy Roman Empire. Des-chan was a token of young love, a love that would soon be forgotten._

_I knew England felt pain, though, about being so secluded. I knew he hated living in Europe. In fact, I knew he was going to bring little America-kun back home with him. Goodness was he a sweet little Nation. Soon you were in our care, Canada-kun. I remember I had a special interest in you. You were my favorite of the Colonies… I doted on you… But I'd never be remembered…_

"Not true, Scotland-kun… I'm here now, aren't I?" Canada asked.

Scotland smiled and continued his story:

_Before we had you two though, we were forced into arranged marriages by the Vatican City. France and I were soon married up in the north, while Spain and England were married to the South, but we shook off those marriages because I proposed to England, a few years after finding America-kun. 22 years later, that marriage ended in disaster. We found you, though, and I thought everything would be all right and we would be remarried. Then the Revolutionary War tore everything from my grasp except you, Canada-kun, and even then, you were to stay with America-kun for a while. So… the love was lost, and England became reclusive and a bit temperamental toward America. And to hell with my plans of remarrying him… that's one of the reasons why I leave his house every once in a while…_

~*~

Scotland finished story with fresh tears in his eyes. Canada was crying with him, "So it was really because of me and America that your love died?"

Scotland looked at the younger Nation and shook his head, "I don't blame you two for what happened to England and I. I would never do that. England simply fell for America, and not me, and I backed into the shadows…"

"I'm sorry, though. I didn't know a family would jeopardize a relationship…" Canada said.

Scotland put an arm around the younger boy's shoulders and pulled him close. Canada squeezed Kumajirou lightly, and Desdemona curled up next to Scotland. Canada rested his head on his forgotten Papa's chest.

"I'll never blame you for what happened between England and I, Canada-kun, because you're my little one. England and I may never be the same again, but… you'll _always_ be my baby…"

~*~

"Canada-kun? Scotland-kun?" England asked, looking in the rooms. America was right behind him.

"America's been looking for Canada-kun and—" England stopped short when they got to the room with Canada and Scotland. Scotland, Desdemona, Kumajirou and Canada had fallen asleep, all curled up in each other's arms.

"It's the first time Scotty's slept in weeks," England whispered to the other Nation. He silently walked over to the closet and took out a big blanket. He wrapped the large blanket around the large ball of Nations and their animal companions. He kissed Scotland on the forehead and said, "Sleep well, Scotland-kun…"

After blowing out the dying candle, he found his way back to the hallway and took America's hand, "Come, let's let them sleep, America-kun…"

~*~


End file.
